zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Town rumors
Whispers in community from an unknown source - 2019: * There's an strong indication that the Primogen council is not satisfied with acting Viceroy Valerija Horvat. Even though she had an initial support, after the events leading up to Elysium where she used a Discipline in front of foreign dignitaries in the Elysium itself, those few who were ready to side by her are rethinking their opinion. Maybe somebody else will use this opportunity and step forward to claim the Praxis for him or herself?" * And the council is minus one. Clan Nosferatu decided to opt out. Apparently they didn't like that Viceroy was hostage of the Council. Whispers in community from an unknown source - 2017-2018: * Whisper say, that Primogen Rockefeller is living in burnt down house. A house some hooligans burnt down in January. He must be very sentimental to keep the place like that! '' * ''What goes up, falls down fast. Was anyone in Split for some time? No? Who is the Prince of Split now, after Sforza was removed from position and escorted out of Croatia? * "From a smile I heard words of the fourth! First three aren't going to like that! No sir! They aren't going to like that!" * "This is going to be interesting. Darius is bringing half of his so called Imperium to the Carpathian Conclave, I guess as a show of unity, but it is known that Malkav and Brujah are in a feud. Toreador, quietly are amassing political power, hoping no one will notice it. Nosferatu are decimated and looked down upon, even more then usual. Ventrue are biding their time to punish Darius for banning them from Zagreb, a ban he just recently lifted. Tremere is really, just a singular Tremere. And Gangrel are so eager for acknowledgment they will do anything! But all that aside, the real question is, will they stick together during the Conclave out of pure spite or will each and every one of them try to get an upper hand on each other?" '' * ''"I've heard from an Archon that one of the Justicars raised an eyebrow when they heard about so called Dariuses Imperium... What? You ask why should you care? Remember how long you were trying to NOT get noticed by that gypsy bastard of a Harpy? And now it seems Justicar is intrigued by our domain! That can't end well!" * "Now we done it! Hunters now locations of everyone! And their vengeance is going to Rain Hard on all of us! It is how they did it during the inquisition! First they came for fledglings.... And Elders didn't care for they were not fledgling... Then they came for neonates... Then ancillas... " * "Imperium of Croatia? Last time I heard about something like that was from London and Mithra! He was a crazy motherfucker! I wonder how the rest of Camarilla will react! Specially other Croatian domains" Whispers in community from an unknown source - 2013-2017: * "Can't we have a moment of respite? Seriously? Kicked ass of Sabbat, killed Sabbat Dominion, destroyed Blood Brother monstrosity and as a reward it seems we got more Hunters! Wheee!" * "Is anyone taking care of protecting the Masquerade? Bodies are just compiling on the outskirts of Zagreb and nobody is taking care of them?" * "I've heard that the Coterie of Zagreb have made quite an impression during their visit to Budapest." '' * ''"I'l take that position! But in a six months! I have to get prepared! I mean... To help a Scourge, it's an honor. I am better at analysis..." That sounds like a little less then bravery from an Ex-Archon! I mean, I would understand if he felt insulted by the offer to be under the command of a Neonate, especially if I was an Elder. But fear? And so publicly revealed? Maybe we should name him Amal the Brave?" * "I had a dream, or was it a vision? I saw a great Shrub, its roots spreading through a small garden. And I saw a proud Oak, growing it's roots deeper and deeper. But, alas, garden is small. And those roots are starting to fight over that small garden, for they have grown as wide and deep as they could. Will an Oak take away the Sun and let the Shrub wilt in shadows. Or will Shrubs roots take away nutrients from the soil, so Oak would dry out? Or their roots will merge? And an interesting Symbioses would begin? And what about the roses, and other plants living in that garden? How will they grow? And what about the Gardner? Will he come and cut a way some of those roots? So those two wouldn't destroy each other? Or will he cut them both, for if those two can live harmoniously, what is the use of a Gardner?" * "Giovanni? And I've all ready heard how ghosts and specters and wraiths and zombies are starting to show up! It reminds me of Metatron all over!" * "There is a storm brewing! Degenerates against rabble!" * "A man with silver cross! He will bring the final death to us all!" * "I heard the Harpy killed some dissenters of his in Zaprešić by himself! And even let the newspapers spread the rumors as a warning!" '' * ''"One of the kindred is a serial killer! Breaking the masquearade! And doing that now, when Hunters are all around!" * "Sabbat has started a war with Anarchs! And i know it will spill over to Camarilla! It always does! And with the hunters will be fighting on two fronts"" * "Hunters are in town! I've heard some hacker called them and pointed them at Anarchs! Well better them than us, I always say!" * "Hm... Seems that our Prince is getting a bit cheap in his old days! When he was a bit younger he was buying airplane tickets to Brazil for those he thinks are worthy,but this days he rewards with bus ticket to Hungary!" * "Damn Gypsy! He is up to something again! Just got himself a domain and immediately each and every homeless person is on his doorstep. How did he do that? What has he offered to them? And what will he want in return?" '' * ''"Do you really think they killed a master of death? He is still around! I know it! And we better watch our steps!" * "Could it be? Prince is getting tired of that loudmouth Ravnos. Publicly warned him he is getting boring. I knew he was nothing but a joke! Constantly whispering something with Anarchs and Caitiff..." * "War is coming! Tremere in Hungary killed almost every single Ventrue there! But they are very carefull. Those Tremere. They are moving slowly, they are doing a slow, quiet pogrom of them. And the Ventrue are withering... Disappearing... Going the way of Salubri..." * "You will call me crazy, but... I think I am becoming human... Yes, it's crazy... I know, I don't believe it either... But, it's not just me... I think it's everyone!" * "Sabbat pack in Samobor did something wrong... If you live by the sword you die by the sword" '' * ''" I told you those up starts in Agram are pathetic little bitches with no manners! Prince and Seneschal were both pushed and shoved around. I even think there were some neonates on the balcony with officers and Elders! What are their Harpies doing? They haven't even intervened when some of riff raff talked to our officers of the Sect and Elders without formal introduction! And the so called Žac, tapping his feet and disturbing a performance of a Primogen? It is simply scandalous!" '' * ''"Do you know what other kindred think about us in Zagreb? That we are a bad joke! Sad turncoat assembly! Lasombra that turned from his Sabbat brothers, Setite that hates his brothers! Ravnos that was accepted to Camarilla is just a disaster waiting to happen! Who do you think he would choose given an option of loyalty between his Kumpanya and Camarilla? Or an ex-Anarch Brujah? Who is still spending most of his time on Elysiums with an Anarch Architect! And he is supposedly marked! And the Toreador? Do you think that it isn't unknown that one of them is a double turncoat? First went to Sabbat and then back to Camarilla? Bringing that sick Vicissitude? '' ''And to make things even worse, they think we are all upstarts, n00bs, greenhorns, pawns! Seriously, how do we look with a less than A YEAR old primogen? And already given a permission to sire a child? Caitiff accepted, his patron Follower of Set?! Within a domain Kindreds embrace children! That is our true image! And do I really have to say out loud who are Camarilla officers at the moment? What, you really think it isn't that bad? You say we showed the Sabbat who's the Boss? Have you forget about the Jarun incident? You really think that others don't know about them? I wouldn't be surprised if ever a Justicar came here, that his first question would be that why haven't we already cleared Samobor from the Sabbat! Yeah, they think we got lucky in a fight with Sabbat. That is the truth. We should count our blessings that, for now, we might just seem useful. But for how long?" * "Have you heard about Proctors will? I have a hunch that he will do something stupid during the ball! And i bet it has to do something with envoys from Budapest. First the Maelstrom came from there, than Proctor and Prince went there for a visit diplomatique. And Proctor was heard bragging how he spoiled some plot over there! I don't know, but if I were you, I would stay as far away from him during the Ball! Whatever it is, it won't end good!" * "C''hild has drawn a monster from her nightmares, the monster that is coming for her! But is it only for her or is it for us all? The breath of death is awake and is upon us. Have the dreams of the Child woke it? Or is she just a pray as we all are?"'' * "This darkness... It spread from Budapest! I know it! I was there last month! It was the same thing! And the nightmares! The nightmares! It is coming!" * "Do you hear it? Quiet sobbing? It's everywhere! Puppets! It's everyone! Stop whimpering!" * "Patricija Majer was spying for Van Patten and now leaves town when he had to disappear. Coincidence? And right before her clan changed her at position of Primogen. Is she running away right before she is completely ruined like Van Patten or are they plotting strong return when situation cools down?" * "I don't know if you noticed but when you look at officers of Camarilla I just get a bad feeling. Lasombra are Prince and Sheriff. Giovanni and Setite are Keepers of Elysium! Ravnos a Harpy! What next? A Tzimisce Seneschal? Sounds more like a Sabbat! Where are Toreadors, Ventrues, Brujah or even Nosferatu? They are the real and true Camarilla! Good, old, time tested, faithfull clans! And not those rif-raf!" * "A Werewolf in town?! A Garou? And kept hidden by some of the kindred? That must be a lie! I mean seriously, that must be a joke. And one in bad taste as well!" * "Old hatreds and new ones have flared in Camarilla Agram after a blood hunted fool dared to spew lies from their safe havens far away. Camarilla has rarely been so united against such a common foe and it's reach is only limited by the hatred it feels. They'd best burrow deep." * "Hear ye, hear ye! Newly appointed Prince of Camarilla Agram is anti-tribu Lasombra Elder Darius and his trusted and also newly appointed Seneshal is Tremere Primogen and Elder Cyrus Nikolai. Also newly appointed Sheriff is Marius, ex-Child of Prince Darius." * "Can you believe that washed-up ex-sheriff Proctor guy. He used some kind of Discipline on Prince during Elysium and he still hasn't been charged. This doesn't bode well for Camarilla Agram. Doing business with Proctor is high-stakes game apparently and it should be extra charged." * "Infernalist posing as a Tremere Lord managed to fool even a Tremere Primogen Cyrus with his Hollywood acting." * "Few kindred quietly whisper with fear that the upper echelons of the Camarilla are furious for some reason. Whatever the reason might be - heads will most likely roll, literally. Hope this doesn't last. * "These days sewers are full of darkness and tentacles. Only a high-stakes gambler or notorious idiot would venture there without appropriate excuse or reason." * "Some say that Seneschal Darius has acquired a new skill of humor. Well... either he has bought damaged goods or one just has to be born with it." * "Have you met Sofija/Šavko/Federico or any other of hers irritating personalities. I've heard that she holds some kind of record regarding status Disgraced. From new and ambitious star on the rise, to the lowest pits of social arena in just few seconds... Gajba has finally found a match." * "Don't be surprised by elder McHale's indifference. He says that he genuinely doesn't care. But how he ended up as a primogen? Maybe by "not caring" enough." * "There are rumors about increased Sabbat activity in Zagreb so watch your backs. After that shitstorm on Jarun... call me paranoid but nowadays you can never be too careful."